The present disclosure relates to a sterile drape configured to be applied to a medical observation apparatus for observing a microfine site of an observation object.
In the past, as a medical observation apparatus for observing a microfine site in the brain, heart or the like of a patient, being an observation object, there have been known a surgery microscope including a microscope part and an arm movably supporting the microscope part (see JP H5-173053B, for example). To move the microscope part of this surgery microscope, the user moves the arm to a desired position while pressing down the arm operation switch provided to the grip part of the arm.
When a surgery is performed on a patient by using a medical observation apparatus such as a surgery microscope, a sterile drape is used in order to keep the surfaces of the medical observation apparatus sterile (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,791B and JP 3704381B, for example). The sterile drape, a bag-shaped member formed of a material such as vinyl, is applied to cover the medical observation apparatus.